


You idiot!

by Gay_angel_man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Build up, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_angel_man/pseuds/Gay_angel_man
Summary: Kageyama has been a lot more stand offish towards hinata recently, hinata tries desperately to get his attention while failing. It’s at the point we’re hinata gets really frustrated that he realizes that he has the biggest secret he’s ever had. And he’s bad at keeping it secret.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Over the past few days Kageyama has been gradually becoming more and more distant with Hinata. Kageyama will still set for Hinata, but if Hinata made a mistake he’d just roll his eyes and not say anything. Even the rest of the team was starting to notice it, but they didn’t want to say anything up until now. In the middle of a game, Kageyama failed to toss to Hinata when the time was right. He tossed the ball to Tanaka, and in a last minute effort to get a point, Tanaka had to aim away from the wall of blockers in his path.

Kageyama, had completely ignored Hinatas loud “BRING IT TO ME!” And much to Hinatas dismay the ball never came. “Kageyama!” Daichi yells over at Kageyama and the setter looks over at him. He realizes his mistake and nods a simple “sorry.” Hinata looks over at Kageyama and pouts a little bit.

“Kageyama!! That was supposed to be my toss I was open!” Hinata whines. Kageyama glances over at Hinata then goes back to the game. “Mhm.” Kageyama responds. Hinata looks at him a bit confused as to why he didn’t even bother arguing with him. 

After the game, Suga comes up to kageyama. “Hey, so I wanted to ask you something.” Kageyama turns his focus to suga. “Yeah? What’s up.” He responds casually. Suga looks down a bit then up again. “Did..you and Hinata have a fight?” Suga asks worried. Kageyama is taken aback by the question. “No? What makes you say that?” 

Suga shrugs and cringes slightly. “It’s just, it seems like you’ve been avoiding Hinata lately. And I was hoping that I could understand why, your communication with him hasn’t been..great during games I’ve noticed. Could you possibly tell me why you aren’t talking to him?” Kageyama sighs. “I haven’t really noticed. I must have forgotten to talk during that game I was so concentrated. It won’t happen again.” Kageyama looks at the time and and adjusts his bag. 

“I’ve gotta go. I’m suppose to pick up dinner. See you tomorrow Suga.” Kageyama waves off and starts walking on the sidewalk. Hinata is sitting there with his bike waiting for the setter. Hinata yawns and looks at kageyama slightly annoyed. “Why can’t you be this slow when we are racing to the club room?” Kageyama continues walking, mearly glancing at the spiker. Hinata starts walking fast with his bike to catch up with kageyama. 

“Hey! What’s the big deal? Trying to start a fight or something?” Hinata looks at him suspiciously. Kageyama looks at him and scoffs. Hinata looks up at him and tugs on his arm. Kageyama snaps “WHAT??” Hinata drops his bike and jumps into the air towards the setter. “QUIT IGNORING ME!!!” Hinata yells while high up in the air. Hinata topples kageyama and sits on his chest looking down at him. “Now you have no choice but to pay attention to me!” 

Kageyama growls. “Get the hell off of me you little shit!” Hinata shakes his head “nuh-uh! I will not! Not until you tell me why you are acting so weird kageyama!” Kageyama looks away. “I’m not acting weird. Now get off me!” Hinata scowls and gets up. He picks up his bike and kageyama gets up, and continues to walk. Hinata, now upset that he didn’t get answers from his favorite setter, gets on his bike and stays there for a bit. 

Hinata growls and starts pedaling his bike as fast as he can out of frustration. He calls to kageyama while passing. “YOU'RE AN IDIOT TOBIO!” Hinata rides away and kageyama stops dead in his tracks. He’s never heard Hinata call him that before. So he must have made him really upset. The setter looks down feeling a bit bad before he shakes his head.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. He made his decision.”


	2. Kageyamas motive

Hinata pedals home angry. Mainly at kageyama for not talking to him, but also at himself. He knows he must have done something to piss him off but he just doesn’t know how he did it. Hinata arrives at his house. He sets his bike we’re he usually puts it so he’s ready to hop on in the morning. He goes inside to an empty house that he called home. Hinatas mom and sister usually went out of town regularly so he had the house to himself most of the time. Hinata closes the door and sighs, putting his bag down and sliding down on the door behind him. “Ugh.. dumb kageyama and his dumb face. What did I do? He doesn’t seem like he’s still mad at me hitting him in the back of the head for that one game. He was acting normal until recently. So what happened?”

Hinata thinks out loud. “I shouldn’t think about it too much. He already gives me headache as it is! Thinking about it will only make it worse.” Hinata gets up and decides to have himself a little bit of a snack since he wasn’t in the mood to cook all that much. Hinata grabs a rice ball HES been saving out of his refrigerator and sits on the couch. The spiker eats happily and thinks back to the time kageyama bought him a rice ball like this on the way back to their houses. 

Hinata grumbles and turns on the tv. He starts watching some sort of drama. Hinata didn’t know what else to watch so he kept watching. There was a girl on screen pacing around her living room, she was pretty short, but cute, with long light orange hair. A male walked into frame, he was taller and attractive looking. He had black straight hair and piercing eyes. “Aka where have you been!? I’ve been worried sick about you. You have been answering my texts or calls.” The woman says. The man (presumably aka) looks at her turns the other way. “Stop worrying about me ichigo. I’m none of your concern anymore so just leave me alone.” Aka goes to turn the other way but ichigo grabs his hand. 

“Tell me why you are ignoring me you idiot!” Ichigo yells and Hinata frowns and turns it off. “UGH! Damn you kageyama!” Hinata says frustrated. “Why are you everywhere? Why can’t I stop thinking about you for two seconds?? I can’t even eat without remembering how stupid you are!” Hinata says, thinking out loud. Hinata sighs and Finnishes his rice ball. Hinata goes to his room and flops down on his bed. Too tired to take his clothes off and change into pajamas, and he falls alseep.

Kageyama sits in his dinning room eating his dinner he made himself. Kageyama was annoyed but sad. Kageyama didn’t want to ignore Hinata, hell, he loved talking to him even though he’s never admit it. But kageyama knew Hinata wasn’t going to talk to him anymore since they wouldn’t be in the same school anymore. Kageyama sighs and digs into his backpack. He pulls out, a blank paper, that said in big bold letters.

“registration to transfer into abajohsai high”.


	3. Why?

Kageyama looks at the paper upset and stuffs it back in his backpack angrily. He finishes his dinner and head to bed. He changes into his pajamas and crawls into bed falling asleep.

“Hinata.” Kageyama said pinning him against the wall. Hinata backs up a bit into the wall a bit frightened. “K-kageyama? What did I do?” Hinata says as his face goes pale. Kageyama looks away. “You didn’t do anything idiot. Except maybe..make me want to kiss you.” Hinatas eyes widen. “W-what?? Kageyama-mmh!” Kageyama kisses Hinata and Hinata blows a deep red. Hinata actually enjoys the kiss a lot more than he thought. He leans into it happily. 

“AAAH!” Hinata jerks awake. He pants a little holding his heart and looking around his room. He sighs. “Thank god. It was just a dream.” Hinata laughs a little bit and hops out of bed. He puts on a new pair of clothes and puts his shoes on. Hinata makes himself some eggs and quickly eats them. He practically jumps out the door onto his bike and starts riding his way to school, going down a large hill he loved speeding down. 

On the way there he sees kageyama walking to school on the same sidewalk holding some sort of paper. Hinata slows his bike down and walks beside kageyama.

“Hey kageyama! Whatcha reading?” Hinata asks cheerfully. Kageyama jumps and he looks down at him panicked. “Uh. Nothing. Just uh..our volley ball game order for playing in nationals..” the setter lies. Hinatas eyes light up. “Really!? Can I see?! Who are we paired up with in the first game?? Is it date tech? Oh I bet it is!” Hinata asks. Kageyama looks away and moves the paper up so Hinata couldn’t see. “Hey! I want to see!!”

Hinata jumps up to see the paper. It was the same paper Hinata had in his backpack a few days ago. Hinata looks at kageyama in shock and confusion. “Why..do you have that?” Kageyama looks at Hinata ashamed and he sighs. “It feel out of your backpack so I picked it up. You should have told me you were transferring to albajosai.” Kageyama says annoyed looking away from the spiker. He drops the paper and Hinata grabs it as it floats down. Kageyama walks away not wanting to face or talk about this anymore. Hinata looks at the paper and looks back up at kageyama. He runs to the setter screaming for him. “KAGEYAMAAAAAA!!!” Kageyama looks at Hinata and Hinata runs into him. Holding him in place so he wouldn’t walk away from him.

“I was never going to leave korasono! I only had that paper because oikawa tried to convince me to transfer and handed me the paper! I was going to throw it away when I got home but it fell out.” Hinata yells at kageyama. Kageyama looks down at the ground and growls. “You and me both know oikawa is the better setter Hinata. So why? Why turn him down. He would throw you better tosses and be nicer to you so why didn’t you just LEAVE!?” Hinata shakes his head into kageyamas back and hugs Him tighter. 

“BECAUSE OIKAWA ISN'T YOU! YOU THROW ME THE BEST TOSSES. YOU ARE THE BEST SETTER TO ME SO DON’T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!” Hinata screams genuinely angry that kageyama even said that oikawa was better. Hinata has always loved korasono. But what Hinata doesn’t realize, is that korasono isn’t the only thing he loves. 

Kageyama blushes and draws in a shaky breath. “Tch. Just..shut up Hinata. But I guess..thank you.” Kageyama sighs. Hinata closes his eyes and breathes out. “You’re welcome. Was this why you were ignoring me?” Kageyama hesitates and nods. “I figured it would be easier to transfer if you weren’t talking to me anymore. So you didn’t miss me or some shit.” The setter grits his teeth on how stupid that sounded, but it made sense to him in his head.

Hinata laughs a little. “Oh come on. You know I wouldn’t leave this school, I have my favorite setter on the team. Even if I did I would still miss our attacks.” Kageyama blushes and his eyebrows furrow. “D-DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! LET GO OF ME” Hinata laughs and lets go of him.

“Alright alright, calm down hahaha!” Hinata throws his hands up and kageyama huffs. “You are such a dork.” The setter says while the both walk together to school.


	4. Becoming closer

Kageyama and Hinata arrive at the school together. They head down to gym where they see the team start to practice a bit. Nishinoya and Tanaka run over to Hinata and kageyama. Nishinoya puts his arm over Hinata and smiles “so what took why guys so long? You guys are usually the first ones here!.” Nishinoya says with a big grin on his face. “Yeah! Did you guys have girlfriends to smooch on the way to school?” Tanaka laughs teasing them. Nishinoya laughs along teasing them a little.

“You lucky dogs! Why didn’t you tell us you guys were seeing girls? I’m sure me and noya would’ve stolen them if you did introduce us though!” Tanaka laughs some more. Hinata turns flustered and waves his hands frantically. “G-girl?? Nonono, we weren’t seeing anyone we were just talking on the way here, right kage-“ 

Kageyama interrupts. “I don’t like girls. So no. I wasn’t.” Hinata looks at kageyama in surprise. Everyone on the team stops what they are doing at looks at kageyama. Kageyama looks at all of them. “What?” He asks. Tanaka looks at him confused. “So wait!! You were gay the whole time??” Tanaka yells in surprise.

Kageyama shrugs out of embarrassment not knowing it was such a big deal. “I mean. Yeah? Isn’t it obvious? I’ve never had a girlfriend. I’ve never been attracted to a girl.” Nishinoya smiles wide and slaps kageyama on the back. “Ey don’t sweat it! I’m bisexual! Basically everyone knows on the team since I get distracted by literally everyone.” Nishinoya laughs. Kageyama feels a little Less embarrassed and Hinata just stares at him and shrugs. “Doesn’t bother me, you are still kageyama” Hinata says positively. Everyone moves on from the topic after a while and starts practicing for future games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short it’s the middle of the night and I’m suuuper tired


End file.
